


Mr and Mrs... Mom & Dad?

by Naferty



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bucky Feels, Cuddle Pile, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Angst, Family Secrets, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mama Barnes - Freeform, Papa Carter, Peggy and Bucky are Tony's Parents, Peggy feels, The Three Need Hugs, This is really a crack idea taken seriously, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: Tony had ever only known one truth.The appearance of Peggy Carter in the Academy was going to drastically change that, and Barnes was involved in it somehow?He'd seen and heard a lot of crazy things happen on campus, but this really takes the cake.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So I shared this idea with Kigichi and it took off and now It's a thing I can't resist writing and I hope you all enjoy this whacky ride!

Tony had expected a lot of things when, instead of Howard appearing out of thin air, it was Peggy that walked through the big, gaping and swirling blue hole. The second he realized it wasn’t who he had originally wanted it to be possibilities, outcomes, reactions, scenes and events all materialized in his mind involving Peggy Carter and the impact she would bring to the Academy.

“What the - _Who?_ ”

Tony had been tongue tied. Peggy stood tall and proud, even if she was in the middle of an unknown situation. She also looked very young and he had to wonder at what time he had snatched her up from. She appeared to be the right age for when she disappeared all those years ago.

He wondered if…

“I-I’m Tony. Stark. Son of, uh, of Howard Stark. You knew him, right?”

Her eyes widened. Brown eyes that reminded him of… of something… something he felt he should’ve known but for the life of him he couldn’t place a finger on it. She looked him over, taking in every detail, hyperfocused almost. He felt very vulnerable. “ _Son_ of Howard?”

Tony resisted the urge to cross his arms self-consciously. He knew he was nowhere near close to the expectation people held when they first hear “Son of Howard Stark.” What they expected and what actually was… was always a disappointment and a huge let down. The whispered words said when he turned his back, the rumors that placed Maria under a different light, the mixed pity and praise given to Howard for raising someone who wasn’t… who he clearly had no responsibility over.

It wasn’t exactly confidence boosters.

Steve had proven the disappointment all true the moment he laid eyes on him. The dismay in his blue eyes was enough to let Tony know what he was truly thinking. And now to have another who personally knew Howard Stark compare him to the man… Tony was tired of being a shadow stuck under him.

He gripped his gauntlet with his flesh hand. “Yeah, son of his.”

“Where am I?”

“More like when. You’re at Avengers Academy. Year is 2016.”

“How did I get here?” Peggy searched her surroundings, as if expecting something to jump out and attack while also still focused on Tony.

“I sort of… brought you here. Well, I tried bringing Howard here, but for some reason it got you instead,” Tony admitted. “I’ll… get started to try and send you back.”

Those eyes of hers continued to pierce through him. She was searching, he realized, searching for something that would give her an answer. He began to fidget and looked anywhere to try and avoid her stare.

“Perhaps,” she eventually broke the silence and her gaze softened to something fragile, “if you don’t mind giving me a tour of the place? It’s not everyday I end up in the future. This is something for the books.”

Tony knew it was a terrible, horrible, idea to take her outside for everyone to meet. Peggy Carter was a legend among SHIELD. She started it all, was considered a founder, was an inspiration to many if not all the agents, and she was also an unsolvable mystery. Peggy set in motion the beginning of SHIELD. She gave the idea life, ideals and she gave it purpose, but that was about the extent of it. Shortly after SHIELD began to rise, she disappeared out the face of the Earth. No signs, no warnings, no note and no clue as to where she could’ve gone. Just, _poof_. According to what Howard had said.

In her memory SHIELD grew to what it was to this day. If Peggy were to hear from someone in the Academy that she was to disappear sometime in her future, how would that affect everything? How big a change would it cause?

He couldn’t be responsible for those changes.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said. “If you go back with more knowledge than you should know it might change a lot of things, and I’ve already got a lot of things under my belt. I don’t want to add _‘personally responsible for changing history’_ to it.”

“What?” she blinked. “What do you mean by that?”

He shrugged. “If you know about things that happen before they do you might end up stopping certain things, and some of those certain things are very important.”

“No, not that,” she snapped, but to Tony’s surprise it wasn’t an angry snap he was usually acquainted with when he went into detail on something. “What do you mean by _‘personally responsible when you have a lot under your belt?’_ What else have you done?”

For some reason Tony felt like a scolded child from her tone of voice, which no, that should not happen. She looked around his age, ignoring the excess years he’s had thanks to Howard’s meddling. She had no right to act like a harassed mother. “Nothing. At least, nothing big, I mean, most considered it a big deal but it was manageable.”

“Manageable? What in the world are you getting yourself into?” Tony had a retort on the tip of his tongue, ready to lessen the blow of having someone who wasn’t even here for ten minutes and already berating him, but Peggy’s face suddenly had determination written all over it and nothing he would say or do would change her mind. “No, don’t say a word. I’m going out there and I’m going to see for myself.”

Like the fierce lady Tony heard Peggy to be, she marched out, seemingly able to tell where the exit of his tower was located. She marched like a lady on a mission and nothing was going to stand in her way. All Tony could do was follow behind and keep trying to convince her how much of a bad idea it was to let her see outside but it all feel on deaf ears.

She burst through the doors, momentarily blinded by the sun, and scanned her surroundings with a critical eye, watching every corner and judging every sight. It was just Tony’s luck that nearly every student in the Academy was currently out walking near his tower. Those who weren’t familiar with SHIELD’s history didn’t bat an eye at the new addition in a 40s outfit. Those who were, they stopped in their tracks. Maria Hill was among the first who spotted Peggy. She had done a double take, very obviously pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, gave another pinch and decided she needed a rigorous task in order to shake the image of seeing Peggy Carter in the Academy.

The others familiar with the mystery that was Peggy Carter or her statue they see daily in the Academy simply stood there and stared.

“ _This_ is the Academy?” Peggy said, sounding like she wanted to make sense of it all.

Tony rushed to stand before her and spread his arms. “This is the Avengers Academy. Welcome. Now that you’ve seen it how about going back inside before you make some agents think they’ve hit their heads too hard?”

“You haven’t exactly shown me around. What curriculums do they teach here? Which are you taking?” She eyed the outfits of certain students. “And where in the world do these fashion statements come from? If this is what the future holds I don’t believe I’ll be cut out to wear them.”

“They’re not exactly what everyone wears. They’ve each got their own style, so you don’t have to worry about pulling them off.”

“Pulling them _off_?” Her voice went higher, almost scandalized, and Tony cursed his poor choice of words.

“No! No, not what I meant. It’s a saying. Don’t actually pull them off. This…” he groaned, “this could be going better.”

“ _Peggy?_ ”

Both Peggy and Tony turned to the new voice and as Tony watched Steve and his one-armed best friend stand there and make eye contact with Peggy, multiple possibilities and outcomes were created in his head. Steve and Peggy, the young lovers during a war, who suffered loss before the seed could fully blossom and had their story tragically cut short, were about to reunite. And just like that, Tony’s exceedingly small chance at ever having Steve reciprocate his feelings were shot down, crushed and burned on the spot.

Tony had expected a lot of things when Peggy Carter was the one to appear through the portal instead of Howard and reunited with Steve. He had expected two old flames continuing where they left off. He had expected Steve to swoop in, dip Peggy down and share a kiss. He had expected them both to hold each other’s hands, look into each other’s eyes with stars shining in them and have blossoms falling from the sky over them.

What he hadn’t expected was to see Steve’s lit up face slowly morph into a frown of confusion and for Peggy to slowly walk to Barnes instead of Steve. As if Tony and Steve no longer existed, her focus was solely on the one-armed supersoldier.

“James?”

Barnes appeared just as confused as Tony felt, but his confusion didn’t come from not having a single idea of what he was witnessing. His confusion came from seeing someone that looked familiar but not understanding from where or how. His face was scrunched up in thought, brain rattling and trying to latch on to the memory tied in with Peggy. Eventually his eyes narrowed in slow realization.

“M-Margaret?” Barnes didn’t seem to grasp how he knew that name but there was an awareness in the way he said it.

“Peggy,” she suggested. A small smile forming.

“Bucky,” he returned. “I know you. I don’t remember, but I _know_ you. Like a lost soul trapped without light and seeing the sun for the first time since years of separation. The feeling is never forgotten.”

“And you’re still as poetic as ever,” Peggy chuckled and took one of his hands, the flesh one. “I’m glad to see some things are still the same.”

From the way the two leaned closer to each other Tony half expected them to share the kiss he imagined Steve and Peggy to do for their reunion. Instead they changed course and went for a hug. He spotted Steve watching the pair as well, eyes wide and mouth gaping, clearly shocked and upset by the scene. Tony didn’t blame him. If an old flame of his he lost tragically returned and rushed off to hug Rhodey instead of him, Tony would be upset, too.

“I can safely say I have no idea what’s going on,” Tony tried for lack of a better thing to say.


	2. Concealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Bucky are sickeningly adorable together.

Tony and Steve stood awkwardly as Peggy and Barnes continued hugging. At one point it seemed Steve didn’t like not having an idea of what was occurring and no one to blame it on and decided the only other one present to see this as well must be to blame. He gave Tony the trademark ‘Captain America disapproves’ stare.

Tony did not pout. “What? I may be responsible for bringing her here, but that’s as far as my meddling goes. This is all new to me and therefore can’t be blamed.”

The stare was still in place and didn’t look to disappear any time soon.

The apparent lovers eventually separated and eyed each other. “You don’t look a day older from the last time I saw you, James. You haven’t changed one bit.”

“Neither did you.”

Peggy smiled at the compliment. “Thank you, if only it were true. I haven’t seen you in nearly two years, and as it happens big changes can occur in that time span.”

“Time may rust any blade but time hesitates to touch you.”

She smacked his flesh arm lightly. “Stop trying to charm me.”

“Peggy?” Steve shuffled in his spot, uncomfortable and looking dejected. He perked up when Peggy actually turned to look and acknowledge him.

“Steve,” she moved away from Barnes and made a small leap to hug Steve, the hug Tony had been expecting the pair to do upon realizing they were reunited, but the hug lacked the tragic love that should have been. “It’s so good to see you again, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes were bright. The brightness reserved only for those that Steve loved and cared for. Tony had only ever seen them shine like that when Barnes was first revealed to be alive and again when Barnes joined the Academy.

Now the brightness was back and was only for Peggy, not that she seemed to take notice anyway. The hug ended soon and Steve was left with empty air in his arms and longing all over his face. He eventually gained the courage to ask the question that was plaguing his and Tony’s mind because, Peggy and Barnes? When had that happened?

“So… you both?” Cap gestured between them, unable to actually say the words.

Peggy nodded and gravitated towards Barnes when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “It’s quite a story, actually. Minding my own business and James decides to appear out of nowhere with a knife on one hand and a rose on the other. Safe to say I wasn’t exactly thrilled to see him, but his charm is hard to resist, and being your best friend I felt I had a responsibility to help.”

“He had a _rose_?” Steve and Tony said simultaneously.

She quirked an elegant eyebrow and exchanged a look with Barnes. “Funny how that’s what has them worried.”

Barnes scrunched up his face. “If I remember, didn’t you shoot the knife from my hand?”

“I did. Lucky for you the knife was on your left instead of your right hand, otherwise it would’ve been a mess.”

“Nothing to worry about then. You had it handled.”

“Yes well, a sudden appearance of someone with a knife and a rose would make anyone react without thinking.”

“Your beauty was breathtaking and my heart wanted to soar. A rose couldn’t convey what I felt but neither could I find the words.”

It was then that Peggy finally leaned up to give him a kiss. It was short, at least Tony thought it was. He looked away just as they were about to make contact and by the time he looked back (two seconds later) they were back to longingly gazing at each other.

“How I missed your creativity,” her eyes were gentle, loving. “What you wrote for me kept my hope alive of seeing you again one day.”

“And the rose?”

“I still have -” she took a moment and blinked, “it should be somewhere with me right now, wherever I am, and your poetry as well. Unless I’m no longer alive, that is.”

Tony was caught like a deer in headlights when she directed the last part of her statement to him. He held himself back from saying anything, but she didn’t need him to give her a verbal answer. She saw it all over him and her eyes filled with heartache. “So it’s true then. I turn in early.”

“Peggy…” Steve took a step forward, arm out in an attempt to comfort her, but Barnes quickly handled it by tucking her head on his neck. She never cried and didn’t dwell on it for long, straightening tall and proud and accepting her fate with courage.

“At least the future looks bright from what I can see,” her stare made Tony squirm in place, “and you’re healthy. Even if I don’t live to see it I’m so happy to know what’s waiting for you.”

For some reason her choice of wording made Tony feel somewhat uncomfortable. She knew something he didn’t. Howard had mentioned once if Peggy had been present when he was growing up she would’ve been a kind of aunt to him, a godmother of sorts. Perhaps that was why she was referring to him as if she had known him as a child.

Still, it was an odd feeling to hear it.

“I, uh… thank you?”

There was an awkward atmosphere. One that even Steve took notice of because he turned his head back and forth between Peggy and Tony, wanting clarity but receiving no offered response. “You know Peggy, Tony?” he eventually asked.

Tony wanted to say yes, he knew of Peggy Carter, legend of SHIELD, but he didn’t actually know _know_ her like Steve and apparently Barnes did. He was as familiar as the agents of SHIELD who had heard of her mystery, but from the way her eyes shined with expectation he had a feeling he should’ve known her more intimately. He… felt guilty when he shrugged and said, “I’ve heard of her,” and saw her face fall. “My dad, uh, I mean Howard talked about you often.”

If anything hearing that Howard talked about her to him made it worse. Her posture stiffened, even under Barnes’ comforting hold. “He didn’t mention anything else… about me?”

Tony got the feeling that no matter what answer he gave he was going to walk through dangerous waters. “He did mention about how fierce you were and how you never let anyone walk over you.”

“Is that all…?”

He felt helpless. What did she want him to say? “You’re an amazing woman? And you’re pretty hot, too. If Barnes wasn’t holding you and I knew Cap here wouldn’t break my nose in I’d ask you out in a heartbeat.”

Wrong thing to say. The scandalized and red face that she pulled made him want to run and Steve’s judging stare that was aimed at him after seeing Peggy’s reaction made him want to dig a hole and hide. Perhaps he could make an underground bunker of sorts and live in it for the rest of the year with his storage of cheese as his only means of survival. Not a bad way to live.

Her outraged “Anthony!” made him start planning out the schematics of the bunker already.

“H-how about I get started on that time machine of mine and leave you three to your reunion?” He plastered on his best ‘Stark’ smile and started taking steps back. “You have a lot of catching up to do, I understand, so I’ll let you both handle showing her around and I’ll come and get you when it’s ready. Don’t reveal too much to her, all right? I’m throwing you under the bus if Nick comes asking about SHIELD missing.”

As if his gauntlet was on fire he rushed back inside his building, forcing himself not to look at them as he left but unable to resist giving one last glance. Right as he passed through the doors he turned around and spotted Peggy standing where he stood just seconds ago, arm out as if she had tried reaching him to keep him in place but missing just by a millisecond. She looked so… crestfallen, almost, and he wondered what exactly Howard had kept from him in regards to his and Peggy’s relationship. Had Peggy Carter been an important figure in his life besides the incredible agent that helped start SHIELD?

If that was the case then he figured it was time to look deeper into Howard’s items that were in storage and every file he worked on and referred to him. He knew Howard and Peggy were friends, but perhaps there was more to it? Must be, considering how hurt Peggy looked.

As he fired up every hologram in his possession and started working on reversing the machine’s pulse in order to send instead of receive, he had to wonder what exactly was running through Peggy Carter’s mind, and what answer was she looking for.

“J? Up and at ‘em. We’ve got a lot of work to do and a lot of snooping around through my old man’s stuff later. You there?”

Jarvis’ electronic buzzing never failed to ease him. “For you, Sir? Always. Shall I begin organizing the files associated with Howard Stark alphabetically or by year?”

“By year, please. Let’s start with any files dated around 44’ and mention Margaret Carter and go from there.”

“Right away, Sir.”

“Thanks, J. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“Not recently.”

“Love you, J. Now let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere. Soon Tony will have his whole world turned upside and Peggy will have a reason to want to whack Howard.  
> And Bucky is preparing for his mama routine. Soooooon.


	3. Settled

Peggy watched Tony rush inside the building and disappear, but not before he looked back one more time and showed her his large brown and confused eyes that were almost an exact replica of her own. She wondered if that was how she appeared when she was openly confused about something. If it were true than she had to admit, her eyes were dangerous. 

She also had to admit… there was no denying who he was. 

At first she hadn’t seen it. She hadn’t been looking for it. All that rushed in her mind when her surroundings changed from the little room with the painted mountains and a river of her home to a large room with polished floors, screens everywhere and sleek metal decorating the walls distracted her from studying the young man that stood before her. The crib that held her precious little treasure was no longer there, instead the young man with the large brown eyes and gobsmacked expression that had once been on the man she had lost years ago stood where the crib had been. 

“I-I’m Tony. Stark. Son of, uh, of Howard Stark. You knew him, right?”

Upon hearing his name she knew instantly the reason behind his similarity to James, the familiarity of his eyes. She would see them every day when she looked in a mirror. It was her baby boy, grown up and standing tall and had no recollection or knowledge of their relationship. And that hurt more than she could have ever imagined. 

She had more than half a mind to give Howard a smack on the head. What had he told the boy? Or she should be asking what  _ hadn’t  _ he told the boy?

In fact, what in the world had happened for it to occur in the first place. She would have never allowed her own child not to know of her, so why didn’t he know of her? 

The answer was so obvious. 

The only possible way for her baby boy not to know his mother was if she had died early and was raised by someone else. It didn’t explain why  _ Howard  _ had never mentioned her role once. 

Maybe a smack on the head was too gentle. A bullet seemed more favorable. 

And then the man had the audacity to change his last name as well. 

Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions. Perhaps he wasn’t her child. It could all be a coincidence, Howard having a son and giving him the same name she had given her own child, the brown eyes and hair genetically passed from Howard, the genius… also genetically passed from Howard. Hell of a coincidence, really, but she knew in her heart that he wasn’t Howard’s biological son. He was Anthony Edward Carter-Barnes. Named after the two men in her life that supported her. Her father, who told her to never let anyone walk over her and never give up the fight, and her very dear friend, Jarvis, who aided her through the years and through her pregnancy. 

And in a moment of longing, not having the heart to deprive her child of his father, she gave him both of their last names. Raised as a Carter and in memory of James Barnes. 

But seeing his future deprived of that knowledge, his name changed, his past erased, the sentiment lost in the years… it was heartbreaking to see. 

“Peggy?” 

She had always believed she’d hear her name be said by that voice again. The poetry and the rose really did give her the strength and the hope that he’d return to her one day. She just never pictured it would be the other way around, her appearing and returning to him. 

James Barnes truly hadn’t changed a bit. He was exactly how she remembered. The silver-blue eyes, the smile, the chin she always held in her fingers, even the mechanical arm. 

“You want to go see around? The campus lacks the beauty that you would surely bask it in.” 

“Charmer,” Peggy shook her head, smiling. “I would love nothing more, but I believe Captain America owes me a dance.” 

Steve straightened, not having expected to be called out. “I - I, uh, y-you, we - we can go right now.” 

A dance sounded fun, and perhaps it would distract her enough from her heartbreak.

“Lead the way.”

It was odd holding Steve’s hand as they twirled around. Not a bad odd, more an unfamiliar odd. Unlike before when her heart only thought of Steve, only considered Steve as her future and wouldn’t have hesitated holding his hand intimately and never letting go. Now, however, she couldn’t imagine anything between them, not with the events that occurred and how it had changed them. She wasn’t the same Peggy that Steve had gotten to know, and Steve wasn’t the same Steve that Peggy had gotten to know. He had changed. She could see it in his eyes. They were wiser. Within the youth that swirled in the blue depths there was experienced knowledge. Just as she knew her own eyes showed something similar. 

This dance between them wasn’t the dance taken from them. No, this was a dance of reunion, of lost chances, of acceptance and of a goodbye for a past love. Peggy knew it and Steve did as well. 

“You and Bucky.” 

Peggy nodded, glancing at the man named as she twirled. He was leaning against the only wall of the place, arms crossed and smiling softly as he watched them dance. “James and I.” 

“I… still don’t know what to say. Still a huge surprise to me. I mean, Bucky never told me he had a gal.” 

Peggy stopped them in place, holding one of his hands with both of hers and squeezing gently. Even though Steve didn’t show it, she could hear the frailness in his voice and the hurt. “I understand this is some shocking news for you. and I waited and I missed you everyday since you disappeared, but I couldn’t stop my life. James, he… he appeared out of thin air, my life moved on and I…” 

“Became happy,” Steve suggested, including a question in as well, making sure. 

“Became happy,” she agreed. 

“I’m glad. Bucky is a great fella and - he  _ did  _ treat you right, right?” 

“He did, Steve. While helping him heal he acted as you see him now. Lyrics and poetry all the time. He’s a true charmer.” 

Steve chuckled, though she could tell it was a bit brittled. “That’s Bucky for you.”

Peggy looked at their hands and gave a squeeze before looking back to him again. “Steve…” 

“It’s fine, Peggy. I’m fine. I admit, I still care for you… you were my first… love?” 

She held back a fond sigh at hearing that. “And you never truly forget your first.” 

“Yeah,” he gave an awkward laugh, “I think I’ll always feel something for you, but… I’ve also started feeling something for someone else…” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Steve. Who’s the lucky lady?” 

The reddening on his cheeks was an endearing sight and Peggy was reminded why she fell for the fellow in the first place. “I - t-they, uh, she’s… they’re not -” with his free hand he rubbed his neck, the flush now reaching it, “it’s not a lady.” 

“Oh,” when she realized what he meant her eyes widened, “ _ Oh. _ ” There was a comment at the tip of her tongue about how all the dames in the world just lost their chance with Steve Rogers and Captain America and with the gent that caught his attention. The world of women had truly been deprived.

Of course she didn’t actually say anything she thought of, not with the near terrified and fragile look Steve was giving at having revealed what was perhaps a deep secret he never thought to reveal to her. “Huh,” she said, thinking of something witty and accepting to add, “he’s a very lucky fellow. If he managed to get your attention he must be very handsome.” 

She could visibly see his shoulders sag in relief. “He very much is, and a genius to boot.” 

“Does he know?” she asked carefully. It was one thing for Steve to have feelings for a fellow and others accepting it calmly, it was another if the fellow in question didn’t return the sentiment and wasn't comfortable with the knowledge. 

“He… doesn’t,” Steve admitted, looking down a bit. “I haven’t exactly been forward with my feelings, and we bicker a lot. It’s almost a guarantee that we’ll start arguing over everything.” 

She hummed. “Sounds like love.” 

The blush turned redder. “ _ Peggy. _ ” 

“Well I'm happy you've found someone, even if your courting methods could use some improving. Will you introduce me to your fella?” 

He cleared his throat. “ Oh, uh, you've actually seen him already. I-it’s Stark.” 

Peggy hadn't realized her grip tightened on the hand she held to the point her nails were digging into the skin until Steve visibly winced and tried pulling it away. “Peggy? Yo - you're grip.” 

“Yes?” 

“It's - do you mind letting go? Real quick?” 

“Right,” she released her hold, or more like had to pry her hold away. Hearing that Steve was showing interest for her baby boy woke up a very dangerous creature in her. She needed to keep an eye on him.

It also brought forth her situation again. Anthony knew nothing of her or James and would continue to know nothing as she returned back to her time and ultimately to her end. 

And perhaps it was too late to do something about her baby boy’s past, but it was never too late to do something about his present and future. James was part of his present, a presence unknowingly connected, and while there was probably nothing that James had to offer that Anthony wanted, it never hurt to have another person care. 

But what if James wanted nothing to do with him? 

No, she shouldn’t think like that. Even if James wanted to ignore their boy he had a responsibility to her to at least see part of it through. The smallest things could make the difference. 

She didn’t know how much time she was to remain before returning back, but she refused to leave before telling James the truth. 

Time was snatched from right under her nose. She wasn’t going to allow it to snatch another moment from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's papa wolf routine is already starting to appear. Better watch out, Steve. She's going to protect her pup and fight you tooth and nail. 
> 
> Cheers!


	4. Revealed

It was now or never. Time was moving, closing Peggy’s window, and there was no telling how large her window currently was.

“If you’ll excuse me,” she said as politely as she could. She would have to put the fear in Steve later. Right now she needed to talk with James. “I’ll need to borrow James for a moment.”

Steve frowned but nodded, remaining in place as she walked towards where James was standing. His fond expression quickly disappeared when she dragged him away from the gathering crowd that apparently decided on that moment to get together and dance.

“Peggy?” 

“I need to speak with you. Is there a place we can talk without anyone overhearing us?” 

James thought it over. “The square with Stark’s statue. Hardly anyone dares to trek over there. The weight of the past heavy on everyone’s soul.” 

“What?” Peggy stopped and turned her head. “Anthony’s statue?” 

“His father’s.” 

“Howard has a statue? Of course,” she couldn’t help but roll her eyes because  _ of course _ he’d get a statue. After everything he had done. 

James shrugged. “Not many care for it.” 

“Good.” There was a dark satisfaction from hearing that. “Come, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

James was the one to lead the way to the statue and like he said the square dedicated to the statue that used to be her friend and surrounded by non-relative statuettes was alone without a soul within sight. Howard was posed with one arm out and pointing, looking confident and every bit of his stage persona he’d charm an entire audience with. Peggy knew better, and after learning what he had deprived of her child, she could safely say she was bitter and angry with the man and wanted nothing more than to vandalize the statue. 

Once there she had to take deep breaths to calm her nerves. She always believed one day James would return to her and she’d tell him the news about their son. She just never pictured it like this, in the future, with their son already grown and knowing nothing of them. 

“James, what I’m about to tell you is going to be a lot to take in.” 

James nodded, listening intently. 

“I couldn’t tell you a year ago - or, I mean,  _ years  _ ago, because I didn't find out myself until after you disappeared. By that time I couldn’t find a way to contact you, and as the months went on I couldn’t exactly continue physically searching for you either. It would've been too obvious and too dangerous.” 

He frowned, eyes narrowing in thought that appeared painful to do. “Are you… talking about your pregnancy?” 

She held back a gasp. How in the world? “ _ How _ did you know about that?” 

“I don’t…” he looked confused with himself, probably not understanding how he knew, “I remember seeing you. Through a window. You had a long shirt and a rounded stomach. A mother to be. I couldn’t go to you, I don’t understand why but I had to stay away. There was little that could’ve kept me away from you.”

“Your old captors?” Peggy guessed, knowing full well that only the people who held him a prisoner of war were capable of forcing him to hide. 

“I think - yes, Hydra were the only ones capable of keeping me away.” His eyes were sad, regretful. “You moved on.” 

“No,” she reached out to place a hand on his cheek. “No, I know what it looks like, but it’s not like that. For heaven’s sake, James, you’ve barely been gone for a few months, and I was a few months pregnant. That child couldn’t belong to anyone but you.” 

She could visibly see James process the information. Face changing from regret, to confusion, to revelation and finally to shock, eyes widening. “It’s mine?” 

“ _ He _ is,” she stressed. “Probably the most beautiful sight you ever will see.”

Those eyes of his glistened in awe. “What’s his name?” 

“Anthony. His name is Anthony Edward Carter-Barnes,” she couldn’t hold back the pride in her voice. “He’s so breathtaking, James.”

“He has the breathtaking beauty of his mother, her gentle soul, her smile and her eyes. This world has been gifted by her devotion and her love. A love that is rivaled by no other.” 

Peggy sighed softly. She was reminded of why she fell for  _ this  _ particular fellow. “James.” 

“And a love and devotion I cannot reach,” Jame’s voice went softer, eyes lowering, “for I left when the moment was so important.” 

“You had no choice.” Peggy understood enough of James' situation to know if he couldn’t stay there was a very important and dangerous reason for it. Hydra was right around the corner, no doubt, and he had a target on his back. Even if Peggy wanted nothing more than to dedicate all that she could in order to keep him safe, she couldn’t think of only herself anymore, not back then during that time. She had someone else to worry about. 

James nodded. “They were getting closer. They were suspecting. I was - I was scared for you. They would’ve hurt you to break me. They would’ve known. Taken him.” 

She rubbed her thumb circularly on his cheek. Nothing could have lessen the regret and longing, but she wanted him to know she didn’t hold it against him. 

“Is he safe? Healthy?” 

“Perfectly healthy and with nothing wrong. He just celebrated his first birthday. At least, back then he did.” 

“We should,” James’ eyes widened, eagerness taking over. “We should search for him now, see how he’s grown, see how he’s brightened the world and brought joy to many hearts. The world is his canvas and his soul the art.” 

Peggy cleared her throat. “We don’t actually have to search. He’s here, on campus, going to this Academy.” She heard his breath hitch. “I have no proof, but I know in my heart that it’s him. Tony Stark is our son.” 

James’ mouth dropped open. “ _ Stark? _ ”

At the same time from somewhere in the distance they heard a very loud and near shrieking “ _ What? _ ” and turned to the sight of Steve with his mouth practically on the floor, no doubt the sound having come from him. Next to him was the last person she had wanted to hear the truth in this manner and her heart stopped at the dismayed and shocked look that was on Anthony’s face. 

They were all looking at him after the revelation and that only worsened it. There was denial now, refusing to believe a single word, and just as emotions were sometimes too overwhelming to handle Anthony did the only action that seemed available to him - he ran away. 

“Anthony!” She was seconds away to sprinting after him, high heels and all, but before she could get the momentum for it Anthony jumped and his red boots sprung to life and sent him in the air. He disappeared within seconds.

Peggy was left staring at the spot he had taken off on. Scorch marks painted on the surface, looking every bit as damaged as her heart felt. Watching her boy fly away from her was surprisingly painful. She had barely been a parent for one year and yet she was already experiencing a parent’s worst fear. 

She stood there, unresponsive, as Bucky eventually made his way over to stand next to her. He was staring at the sky, facing the direction their boy had gone. Disbelief was in his eyes but he wasn’t outright denying or rejecting. It was a good sign. “Are you sure?” 

She nodded, knowing full well how odd the situation was for him, for  _ them _ , but they couldn’t tip toe around it. Not after experiencing first hand how quickly time could be taken from them. “I’m sure, James. I’m positive. Call it a mother’s intuition if you want, but I just  _ know  _ it’s him.”

James pondered it, frowning. “He’s… around the same age as us. Time has hardly touched him.” 

She blinked at him, slowly understanding what he meant. So focused on trying to figure out what could’ve happened in her boy’s past and looking for clues to confirm him their son - she had missed the obvious hint right in front of her face. Anthony should’ve looked much older than he was, should’ve  _ been  _ much older than them, and yet he had the same youth they carried, as if time had slowed for him. 

That… could’ve only been James’ enhanced genes playing a role. 

“He carries the same thing I do,” James concluded. Eyes wide again with awe. “He is his father’s son. I’m… I’m his father.” The eagerness returned. “We have to go to him. We have to understand and bare our souls. We can’t let the sorrow grow and wilt his heart.” 

“You make it sound so simple when you say it like that.” 

“If we allow it to fester it becomes difficult as time goes on.” 

“You’re right. You’re right, if we stay here it will just get worse as the seconds tick by, and I’ve only got so long before my time is up.” She took steps forward to the direction where Anthony headed. She’ll turn every stone if she had to in order to find him. 

“You coming, Steve?” Bucky said. 

Steve stood clueless, probably not having the first clue on what he should do. Peggy whipped her head around and leveled him with a glare. “You and I still need to have words, Steven. Not just anyone will have permission to go after my boy, not even his father’s best friend.” 

Steve visibly swallowed, nodding carefully.

“You interesting in dating my kid, Stevie?” Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Steve’s shoulders and Peggy could see the moment his hand squeezed tight. Steve grimaced from the pain, looking panicked. “You and I are going to take a long walk after we find Tony. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you sometimes put him down. The sadness he expresses is enough for the sky to break in tears and I will not allow it to continue.” 

Peggy sighed. She loved this man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve better watch out, he better not hide, he better not run I'm telling him why, Peggy and Bucky are coming for his ass.


	5. Denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha-ha! I have come back to this!   
> It's short but necessary and finally the truth is being known.

Tony practically flew inside his workshop, nearly broke through the glass doors in his haste to get as far away from the outside world and as far away from what he heard, but distance wasn’t going to do him any good. Not with this. 

The words, Peggy’s confession, Barne’s reaction and Steve’s evident shock all repeated in his head, forever captured like a photograph in his mind. It was all a prank. A nasty joke for sure. None of it was true and now Tony was realizing how cruel a person could be. He had expected hurtful words and emotional stabs from people (or gods) like Loki, Echantress, Crossbones or even Taskmaster, but from Peggy Carter? He never saw it coming. 

How could she say something like that? What was she aiming for? What right did she have poking at one of Tony’s most sensitive topics?  _ How  _ could she poke at it at all. She’s Peggy Carter! Captain America’s old flame and founder and inspiration for SHIELD. She was supposed to represent the good in a person, show the good in humanity and be the strength for many, not be a - a  _ jerk _ . 

And to drag Barnes with her joke? What  _ kind  _ of friends did Steve  _ have? _

Tony skidded to a stop once he was safely at the deepest corner of his workshop and ordered Jarvis to lock it all down and not let a single soul inside. He stumbled and nearly tripped on his haste to use the nearest table for support. He willed his heavy heart to calm down but what his mind wanted and what his traitorous body did were complete opposites. And as his traitorous body continued his mind began to follow. Scenarios began running, outcomes of what Carter, Barnes and Rogers were currently doing. The three were probably laughing now, laughing at his sore topic and high fiving each other for their creative prank. 

Tony hid his face in-between his crossed arms, denying the tears that threatened to fall. 

If these were Rogers’ friends did that imply Rogers was the same way? Was Rogers hiding behind the face of Captain America, noble and heroic and fighter for the innocent when in reality he was capable of being a bully in his own right? 

He sucked in a breath, almost choking when it caught in his throat. All this time when he and Rogers had bickered with each other and Rogers made the occasional insulting comment… had he meant them the entire time while Tony obliviously thought them sarcastic yet playful remarks? Had Rogers been trying to tell him since day one that he… disliked him? 

And here Tony thought they had been getting somewhere. A steady friendship that could’ve been more overtime when really he was deluding himself while Rogers laughed behind his back. 

He should’ve known. Unless it was technology or an AI he created with his own hands nothing ever went how he wanted it to. Not his relationship with his father, not relationships in general… no, no that wasn’t true. He had Rhodey, and Pepper, and… and his mother. His mother who played for him when he was young, read to him, whispered goodnight and hugged him. His mother who… even when she showed she cared for him would still… hesitate, hold herself back. She never remained with him long enough like he had witnessed Mama Rhodes do with Rhodey. She never fully radiated the warmth he would see from Mama Rhodes. 

The more he thought of it, the more he felt doubt creep up. No, that couldn't be. His mother was his mother. She had to be. Why else would she…? She wouldn’t go through what close society had pinned her under unless he was her actual son. 

That didn’t stop the fear and doubt he felt if the opposite were true. 

Now he had to know. The unsettling would never leave him alone until he found the truth. But if he were to learn the truth and discover what he had known and grew up with was all a lie… he shook his head. This was all because of the prank they had done, making him question his own life. It was all in bad taste and not real. 

But he had to know, he had to prove Rogers and his friends were nothing but jerks and he was the unlucky victim they decided on. And once he had the proof he’d make sure to steer clear of the three and never give them a chance ever again. 

He scrubbed at his eyes furiously, wanting to rid any evidence of how he felt. “J, do we have any records of…” he swallowed, “of mom’s DNA? Of Maria Stark.”

“Running a full search,” Jarvis replied faithfully, “We have recent records with full analysis of mitochondrial DNA and autosomal DNA. Shall I seek a full family genetic history, sir?” 

“No, not a full history. I just need to know her connection with mine. Do you have my DNA records to compare them?” 

“Doctor Pym has provided a profile from your last collaboration together.” 

“Run a comparison. Are they a match in any way?” 

Tony held his breath as silence took over while Jarvis ran the tests. The only sounds that echoed in his workshop were those of his machines beeping and background projects working. The seconds ticked on, one after the other, and soon became a minute and then two and three and it kept going. He remained stubbornly still. He didn’t know how long it took for DNA tests to complete but he refused to budge or even think about going outside to pass the time. 

Eventually he took up one of his nonessential projects he could work through holograms right where he sat at when his wondering mind proved too much to handle and dark, hurtful thoughts further lowered his mood. 

He lost track of the time pretty quickly after that but his mind never left him a moment of ease. 

When Jarvis spoke again his heart stopped. 

“Sir I have finished comparing your DNA sequence with that of Miss Stark.” 

“And?” 

Jarvis took a pause, something he usually never did unless the results absolutely called for it. It caused dread to start building up in his stomach. Jarvis hesitating was never a good sign and even though he tried denying it, tried to tell himself it was all just a cruel joke and the results would prove everything he believed real and nothing was going to change except for his view of Captain America and friends, deep down in his head where uncertainty latched onto his fear he knew this wasn’t just a cooked up idea for the sake of making people laugh. Peggy Carter wouldn’t bluntly put herself on the spot for something so childish as teasing and Barnes had more important things to do and lyrics to write with his time. 

But if what she said was true then… then why was it all hidden from him. Why did Howard do such a thing? What had he hoped to gain? All that time Howard treated him like an inconvenience instead of seeing him like the son he was supposed to be. All that time he acted as if Tony had been a burden and expecting to be praised for raising a child that didn’t belong to him while letting Maria take the fall instead of calming the rumors. All that time Tony thought it his fault for not being who Howard wanted him to be when  _ he  _ was the one to… He never revealed anything, didn’t even mention Peggy as someone important. Erased her from his life when she could’ve had a bigger role the entire time. 

There were many things to make fun of Tony for, but this… this wasn’t one of them. 

Outside of the glass doors of his workshop there was movement he caught from the corner of his eye. He didn’t need to turn to know what it was. He already knew. Even if he still tried to tell himself it wasn’t true. 

“J?” he ignored how his voice was barely above a whisper.

“There is no relation, sir.” 

Everything he knew just shattered and he was no better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Now to start mending and making up for lost time!


	6. Explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some time, but here it is!

Peggy had stared with worry, longing and heartbreak. Through the tinted glass she could see the faint outline of her Anthony, sitting with his back to them and head down, shoulders hunched. Whether he knew they were there or not she couldn’t tell, but the image was strikingly similar to that of James. Back when he had managed to break through and realized the damage he had caused, his emotions spiraling with the guilt that sent him to sulk for days on end. 

He was the spitting image of his father. 

Peggy sighed. What was she to say? What words could possibly make this better?

The truth, for a start. She didn’t know anymore than he, barely discovering and piecing together what she had gotten so far. She knew of his identity, but not of his past and the lack of influence she had played. She knew his heritage, but not his character. She knew who he truly was, not not who he  _ currently  _ is. That was his story to tell. 

She raised her hand on the glass door, letting it hover over the surface. A barrier between them she hesitated to disturb. How would she start?

“Anthony?” She didn’t know if her son could hear her or not, but it was a good start than any. “If you can hear me, please… open the door for us.” 

She saw her son’s unmoving outline remain. No response, no acknowledgement. 

“Anthony…  _ please _ ,” her eyes watered just a little. To think, a mere hours ago she had held her crying, baby boy in her arms, shushing him with soft words. Now, she was begging that same boy to speak to her. 

By a miracle the glass door opened with a _woosh_. She held her breath. The lights were dim. Hardly a suitable source of lighting but she had the feeling it was purposefully done at the moment to increase the effect, albeit without even realizing it. 

_ As dramatic as his own father,  _ she thought, but didn’t hold it against him. After the bombshell that was his own birth he had every right. However, Barnes men were rather sizable indeed. 

A gentle hand on her shoulder prompted her to move forward. James’ touch comforting on the small of her back. A look back she found Steve shuffling awkwardly in place outside the door, allowing the family going through a revelation their time. Grateful, Peggy marched forward with just James, careful not to take too loud or too heavy steps to avoid spooking their son. 

Tony was huddled in a corner, knees pulled up and arms wrapped around them. His face hidden within his arms. His back remained to the glass doors they went through. There was no place to sit in front so they settled to stand by his side. In an attempt to look smaller they got comfortable on the floor as well, anxious for the conversation ahead of them. 

They didn’t speak at first, giving Tony the floor, but it seemed he was just as stubborn as them. 

Peggy had no qualm disturbing the silence. “Anthony… I never wished for you to learn about us this way. You must know that.”

Tony didn’t move nor responded. 

“But what you heard is the truth,” Peggy said carefully yet determined. She didn’t want a single ounce of doubt left. “I’m not sure what exactly happened for this information to remain unsaid, and I only hope you believe me.” She took a deep breath. “Before I showed up here, before my colorful room changed to all this futuristic silver, I had been holding my baby boy. He had just turned one year old not long ago. He has the biggest brown eyes you will ever see and his father’s infamous frown.”

Jame snorted at her side. 

“I was just putting him down for a nap when his cradle disappeared and you were standing in front of me instead. Same eyes, same shocked look as his father… I know it’s hard to believe, and I have nothing to prove it true, but I just  _ know… _ ” 

She left it at that, not having the heart to let the conversation go into her apparent death, into the event that took her boy’s past from him, but she couldn’t help but add, “and if by chance I’ve horribly misjudged all of this… I’m sorry for the doubt I’ve caused.” 

Seconds ticked on in silence. She patiently waited, knowing there was nothing more she could add. She had told her story. Whether or not Anthony believed her was up to him. 

It took time, but eventually what she had been hoping for happened. Tony lifted his head, revealing sad, hurt eyes. The tears had been held back, but she was positive had they not been present they would’ve fallen. 

“For years…” he started, “I couldn’t figure out  _ why  _ he treated me the way he did. I tried everything to get his attention, his approval, but he ignored me the same way he ignored paparazzi, or journalists or even some guy on the street. I mean, I’m his  _ son _ , right? I had to be an exception, otherwise why have me, you know?” He sighed. “He never budged, though. Never gave me the time of day, and when he did I’m a disappointment he can’t believe he had to put up with.”

He gave a defeated shrug. “There had to be a reason for it. I figured adoption, back when I didn’t know better. Didn’t grow up to be what he hoped for and couldn’t get rid of me without a backlash. Then I noticed I wasn’t exactly aging like normal kids. Thinking I was some sort of failed experiment wasn’t that far off, I mean, he did help in bringing Captain America, and he was just taking responsibility for it seemed possible. Only thing that made sense… sort of. Never explained why my mom…” he cringed, being careful on the subject, “why Maria treated me like an actual son. I figured I  _ had  _ to belong to her if she was willing, and  _ still  _ is, to go through with it. No one just stands there and puts up with the abuse unless there’s a very good reason for it.” 

Finally, he turned his eyes to them. It was everything Peggy wanted, and not. Those brown eyes reflected a confused and heartbroken soul. “Turns out  _ that  _ reason wasn’t even real. I’ve been a complete adoption the entire time. Not a Stark. Not even a Carbonell. Not anyone.” 

Peggy wanted to reach out and comfort, but she knew it wasn’t her right. This was a boy who grew up without any knowledge of her. She was, in every sense of the word, a complete stranger to him. Someone he heard a name of, but nothing else. “You  _ are  _ someone. Maybe not who you grew up believing, but you are someone, and you are wanted. Never doubt that, Anthony. Maria went through it all because she  _ loves  _ you. No other reason, no other explanation.”

Tony gave a brittle smile, looking down at the floor. “Yeah, right.” 

Peggy didn’t give up. “You may not be a Stark, but you are someone better. Had you been more like Howard I would have personally jumped through time just to whack him on the head.” That earned her a hiccuped laugh. She counted it as a success. “I have no proof to show you, but call it a mother’s intuition,” she smiled, “you are Anthony Edward Carter-Barnes.” 

The grip he had around his knees tightened. Tony was wary, still swimming in disbelief. “That’s a mouthful.” 

“But it’s true.” 

“I don’t… it’s hard to believe,” he admitted. “My mother not being my actual mother, I get that. I had some tests run, I have the proof,” he looked at the two, “but you both… being my parents? That’s - that’s pretty out there.” 

James broke his silence, studying the pair. “As out there as someone flying around in armor? As someone shrinking and growing in size? As someone with some serum that made them superhuman? As someone going through time or jumping dimensions? There are oddities all around us. What you choose to be unbelievable is up to you. Sky's the limit and your soul the direction.” 

Tony blinked and searched Peggy for an answer. She shrugged. “He has a point, I jumped time, James and Steve are supersoldiers, and I believe I saw someone with tiger features and another that could move her hair around at her will.” 

“I guess when you put it that way this wouldn’t be the oddest thing to see,” Tony agreed but was still hesitant to say it. “Could you… could you answer one thing for me?” 

“Anything..”

In a moment of boldness Tony locked eyes with the pair. Peggy could see herself making an appearance in those shades of brown. “Did you… want me?” 

“ _ Of course _ I did,” Peggy said instantly. No second thoughts, no hesitation. “I  _ still  _ do. Nothing in the world would have taken you from me. Nothing except death itself and being pulled across time.”

“You wouldn’t just pass me along to Howard then?”

“Never.” 

The boldness slowly disappeared as he shifted his focus only on James. James, for his part, didn’t shy away from the truth. “I didn’t know of you until just now. When Hydra came after me the second time all those years ago I ran for her safety. I cut all contact to protect her. Before she found out and before she could tell me. Then Hydra erased everything and I couldn’t even remember our time together.” 

Tony nodded in understanding. “But if you had known back then…?” 

“We would have written lyrics together. Played ball. Gone to every show, even the ones we hated. Chanted with the crowd. I would have chased all the girls and boys away and made sure no one broke your heart. All the dad jokes…” Bucky had wonderment in his eyes, as if just realizing it. “I should grow a mustache.”

“Good grief, no,” Peggy said as Tony made a face. “Don’t do that.” 

“But Peg -”

“ _ No.  _ Stick to these dad jokes and nothing else.” 

“I need to make a list.” 

“Oh, god,” Tony un-tucked one hand and covered half of his face with it. “Don’t - don’t do that. Not yet at least. Can you both give me time to grasp this? This is still too much for me.”

“Of course, but could we ask for something as well?” Peggy dared take a chance. “Don’t hide away from us. Give us an opportunity, even if it’s just all of us sitting together.”

“I guess I can do that. There’s still a lot that doesn’t make sense to me.”

“And we’ll discover the truth together.”

“Okay,” it was barely a whisper. “Some family reunion, huh?” Suddenly, he shot up, eyes wide before his cheeks gained an interesting shade of pink. “Oh, _my god_ , I  _ hit  _ on you.” 

Peggy laughed, recovering quickly from the near panic she experienced at her son’s sudden change of behavior. “You did.” Her son buried his face in his arms again, groaning from the embarrassment. 

James didn’t help one bit. “Can’t blame you. She’s very beautiful. Like a masterpiece among a sea of paint.” 

“Charmer.” 

Their son groaned even louder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting somewhere together. First step is talking about it.   
> Next it's all the dad jokes.   
> I mean comfort. Yeah, comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this got your interest! Let me know what you think so far. <3


End file.
